This invention is concerned with a wire management assembly for supporting and concealing communication wires, power plugs and extension cords for electrical equipment. The proliferation of electrical and electronic equipment in offices has created the problem of wire control. The tangled web of wires which extend from computers, telephones, typewriters, clocks, radios, monitors, calculators, etc. must be channeled not only for efficient use of the work space but also for safety and aesthetic reasons. Therefore, this invention is particularly concerned with a wire management assembly that is adapted for installation in an open office partition system work station, but is also usable in any work station or office to eliminate the unsightly appearance, dangers and inefficiencies created by the myriad of wires which accompany electrical and electronic equipment in today's modern office.
An object of this invention is a wire management assembly which has an optional cover which also conceals electrical outlets, surge protectors, multiple outlet strips, etc. while still permitting easy access to these devices for the insertion and removal of electric plugs and cords and the actuation and shutting off of these devices.
Another object of this invention is a wire management assembly that can be supported on the standards normally provided at the ends of open office partition panels.
Another object of this invention is an optional cover that can be installed on selected portions of the wire management assembly, particularly those portions that have the maximum wire congestion.
Another object of this invention is a cover having a hook-like hinge which attaches the cover to the wire enclosure housing and functions both as a hinge and a hook.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.